Chaos Confusion and Love
by SportsNightLover
Summary: Choas...Destruction...Confusion...Hysteria...Frenzy...Love? That doesn’t even begin to describe what was going on.
1. Could It Be?

Title: Chaos… Confusion… Love?

Summary: Chaos… Destruction… Confusion… Hysteria…. Frenzy… Love? That doesn't even begin to describe what was going on.

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. Deal with it.

"…_seventy degrees for the next week, clear skies, and absolutely no chance of precipitation. Back to you, Michael,_" the weatherman rang out through the blasting television in the Dursley's living room.

Harry had just come home from his sixth year of Hogwarts and was anxiously awaiting his chance to leave his "family" for the rest of his life. That day couldn't come fast enough. He had been banned from watching any television for his entire stay as a going away present. Although the Dursleys weren't smart enough to realize he just had to hide from view. The only reason he had continued to listen was that some "unusual things" had been occurring in the muggle world, like various deaths and missing persons. Not tonight, though.

"_Thanks, John. In other news… actually, there is no other news. We've had a pretty boring day. So if you're watching this channel, I suggest you change it._" There was a clear sound in the background of the television that could only mean the reporter was being yelled at. "_In sports…_"

At this point, Uncle Vernon turned down the volume on the TV and complained about poor work ethic. Harry relaxed slightly, believing that the muggles would have noticed if Voldemort had done something terrible.

"What's this?" Harry heard his Uncle ask a little later on, followed by the gradual rising of the television volume.

"_Breaking News. We're sorry to cut into your regularly scheduled program, but it seems there was a large explosion in London,_" Gasps were released from all present Dursleys. Harry cautiously left his hiding spot to better see the TV. "_That's right. Our sources have been confirmed. There was an explosion in London about nine o'clock this night. Buildings in the immediate area were torn to shreds and whole walls blown clean off the sides. Few survivors are reported to be found._"

All was quiet for a moment as the reporter received further information from his earpiece. The Dursleys were deathly silent. And then the report continued.

"_We have our very own Jessica on the scene. Jessica, what's happening?_"

A young woman with long flowing hair holding a microphone appeared on the screen. She had a very serious look on her face and was clearly troubled by what she saw. Behind her on the right stood tall building stained with ash up to the tenth floor. On her left were several destroyed structures and burnt automobiles.

"_Well, fires are still erupting in the surrounding streets, but there doesn't seem to be any danger for another attack, if it was an attack. As you can hear, the city is filled with sirens and yells of anguish. Police are currently reviewing the security cameras from the street, but are unsure if they made it through the blast. Hold on a moment,_" Jessica, the reporter, said, holding up a finger as if the audience was right in front of her.

Aunt Petunia leaned in toward the screen, mouth agape, asking, "What? What happened?"

"_I have just been informed that the police were unsuccessful in their search through the tapes. They only were able to tell us that a telephone booth was standing in the exact spot where the damage is worst._" This time it was Harry's mouth to fall several inches.

'It couldn't be the Ministry of Magic, could it?' Harry worriedly thought. The Dursleys, though, found the most recent fact trivial at best.

The reporter asked someone behind the camera a question which Harry missed, but then came back and explained the conversation. "_We have a visual of where the phone booth stood._" The camera turned. "_As you can see there isn't much left but pieces of stone and charcoal-color smoke._"

All that remained was a crater the size of a car and stones thrown randomly to the side. The sky was pitch black and full of smoke. The police had formed a protective circle around the hole to keep the people there at a safe distance.

"_There is no sign of the cause, but police assure us they are thoroughly investigating. We'll keep you updated, but until then, back to you Michael._" The picture on the television turned into a middle aged man wearing a suit and a solemn expression.

"_This is hard to follow, but in more local news…_" Again the sound diminished.

Silence rang throughout the house and demanded entrance into the rest of the street. It was so dominant that Harry thought he could hear a pin drop in America. He felt the whole country most have heard the report, muggles and wizards alike. How could anyone have missed such a significant broadcast?

Immediately, his mind started to race with thoughts bouncing off the walls of his brain until it hurt. Was that the ministry? What happened to those innocent people? What about those in the Ministry? What about the Minister? What about Percy? What about Mr. Weasley? Could the rest of the Weasley's have been visiting at the time? Was Ron there? _Was Ginny?_

The oven beeped to warn Aunt Petunia that her precious dinner was burning, but she had no reaction. Even through all he had to comprehend, Harry still had time to notice that his aunt's actions were quite unusual and that she must have realized the importance of the attack as he did. But probably not for the innocent lives that were lost.

The oven continued to beep every twenty seconds and the side dish on the frying pan began to sizzle. Aunt Petunia absentmindedly waved her hand at Harry to stop the beeping. Harry got up to comply and accidentally bumped into the couch and fell to the floor face first. As he got up off the ground, he realized that his glasses weren't on his face. He bent down to pick them up. When his fingers finally grazed past them, he felt they were shattered. Unable to use magic before his birthday, Harry was forced to wonder if the ministry would send a letter to ban him form Hogwarts. But he first had to find out if they had been attacked. There was a simple way.

Harry walked to the cupboard that contained his magic possessions and burst the door open with wandless magic caused by the new surge of emotions he was feeling. Then he grabbed his wand and repaired his glasses with a swift flick. If a letter from the ministry came, at least he knew they were safe, if it didn't… he rather didn't like to think of that.

The letter never arrived.


	2. The Letters

Title: Chaos Confusion and Love

Summary and Disclaimer in the first chapter.

After half an hour of waiting for a letter from the ministry, Harry knew that he wouldn't be receiving any expulsions from Hogwarts. Under different circumstances, Harry would be pleased, but this time was different. Disregarding his uncle's complaints, Harry left the house to get some much needed fresh air. As soon as he stepped outside, icy wind whipped his face, which was abnormal considering the season. Every inhabitant of Privet Drive still had their lights on, no doubt staying up to hear more of the news. The street was empty and the night completely silent save for the thrashing of the wind.

From somewhere above Harry's head the distinct sound of an owl's hoot pierced the night. Out of the darkness flew the recognizable form of Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, carrying four envelopes. Just as Pig landed on Harry's shoulder and he went to take the letters, another owl soared into view and landed on Harry's other arm. The handwriting was clearly Lupin's.

When Harry finally had all five letters, he took Pig, who looked deathly tired and cold, and turned to re-enter the house. But before he was able to reach the door, five more owls flew out of the darkness and over to Harry. Already having his hands full, Harry ignored them and went into the house. If they really wanted to get their letters to him, they'd go to his window. Uncle Vernon's hollers about animals in the house sounded distant to Harry, whose mind was racing for the second time that night.

As Harry dumped his letters on his desk and gently placed Pig in Hedwig's cage, a tapping noise echoed from the window. Hundreds of owls were perched in various places across Privet Drive. Each owl was unique in some way. Some were brown, some were white, and some were even pure black. A few didn't even seem to be owls at all, but simply a different species of bird. Many of them, though, looked like they had flown a long way and their feathers were ruffled. At least seven of the birds were waiting impatiently for Harry to allow them to deliver their messages. Clearly the rest of the letters were for him as well, but their carriers seemed content to wait their turn.

Harry knew the people that had written the first five letters, but how many other wizards did he know? When he took a gamble and opened the window, every bird turned their heads towards him and the few closest took the opportunity to hurry inside. Harry quickly untied the letters to let them fly away. Unfortunately, the amount of animals that had arrived scared him and his hands were slightly shaking, so he took awhile for each letter. After the first five left, another six came in. The process of untying every letter went on for at least an hour, which didn't help his shaking, because now his hands were sore.

Unable to sort through the letters to find which ones he wanted to open first, mostly because only his name was on the envelope, Harry opened the original five letters that were on his desk. The first was from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose you have heard about the attack on the ministry. If you haven't, then I should tell you that Death Eaters stormed the Ministry of Magic around eight o'clock tonight (assuming you get this letter quickly, I'm not sure if Pigwidgeon can make it with four letters). I'm not sure what happened when they got inside, but around nine o'clock they left and blew up the inside of the ministry. Anyone who was there and wasn't able to get out during the attack must have died. No healers are able to get to the site because Muggles are surrounding the area. Don't worry about us, everyone's fine. Hope to see you soon,_

_Hermione_

Harry immediately felt better after hearing that his friends were still alive and well. He placed the letter off to the side to read the next. Mr. Weasley had written to him in rushed handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Tomorrow I'm coming to get you from your aunt and uncle's to spend the rest of your time at headquarters. The Order is coming as well. Be ready by about noon. Don't worry about us. Everyone was out of the ministry by the time it happened._

_Sincerely,_

_Arthur_

Without pausing to celebrate his early escape from the Dursley's, Harry opened the letter from Ginny.

_Harry,_

_It's terrible what's happened. The ministry was destroyed. Harry, I'm scared. I need you to be here. My brothers are no help, please come soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry froze. He had to reread the letter to make sure that he had read it correctly. It did say "_Love,_" didn't it? Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he continued to the next letter. This one was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_The ministry has been attacked. People might think that we're losing this war. I think we're losing this war. Dad, Ginny, and Hermione have all sent you letters, but I think they all forgot something. Something important._

_Percy was in the ministry at the time. I don't know for sure as I haven't seen him since he came to our house when you were there, but he spends all his time there serving Scrimgeor's needs. I mean I hate the guy, but he is my brother._

_See you tomorrow,_

_Ron._

Harry's heart sank. Percy was in the ministry. The Weasley's will be devastated. And what about Scrimgeor. Not only was the ministry attacked, but the Minister of Magic is probably dead. Harry began to think that Ron was right and maybe they were losing the war.

The last letter of the five was from Lupin. Harry tore this one open, desperate for some good news. Although he didn't think Lupin would have any.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sure you know about the attack on the ministry today, if you don't then I'll explain later. But for now I must be brief, I don't know if this letter will be intercepted._

Harry looked over to the stack of letters and seriously doubted that this one envelope was going to be stolen out of the hundreds.

_I have spoken to Arthur already and we have decided to pick you up tomorrow. Don't worry about the attack right now, and DON'T do anything stupid. Stay where you are and start packing._

_Until tomorrow,_

_Moony_

Harry wasn't very eager to begin opening his large stack of letters from people he probably didn't even know, though shouts from the downstairs saved him from having to read his mail. His uncle was bellowing his name at the top of his lungs, disturbing the rest of the street.

Harry entered the room he thought he heard the voice from, naturally it was the kitchen. The Dursley's were all sitting around the kitchen table. His aunt had a coffee mug clenched in her hands, his uncle was staring at the door while waiting for him, and Dudley was sitting there with a look of terror on his face.

"What are these, boy," his uncle immediately asked, gesturing to the fifteen owls that were in the kitchen. What made the scene really funny was that one had flown over and placed itself directly on top of Uncle Vernon's head.

"I believe they are owls," Harry replied, struggling to hold back the laughter that threatened to release itself.

"I know what they are."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Don't get wise with me, boy."

"I have a name, you know."

"GET THE DAMN BEASTS OUT OF MY HOME," Uncle Vernon shouted, his face turning purple.

Harry quickly went about collecting his new letters and letting the birds out through the window. As the last bird flew off into the night, Harry ran back upstairs before he could be yelled at again.


	3. I'm Not God

Title: Chaos Confusion and Love

Summary and Disclaimer in the first chapter.

Harry spent a good deal of the night opening his mail from people he didn't know. Witches and wizards from all over the country had written to him when they heard the ministry had collapsed because they thought he could do something.

_Harry, please help, my husband was working at the time._

_Please, please do something for those poor men and women in the ministry._

_Voldemort attacked the ministry. Help us._

_Harry, you're the only one who can help us now._

Harry tossed the letter into the growing pile and sighed for he had read the word "help" at least fifty times already.

Picking up one of the ten or so letters he had yet to read, Harry was shocked to find the Hogwarts emblem catch his eye.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I regret to inform you that Hogwarts will be closing this coming year. Please do not arrive at King's Cross September first, for the barrier onto the station will be closed._

_Headmistress McGonagall_

Harry was unsure what he felt. Deep sadness that his second home would be shut down settled over him, only matched by reason that told him the students would be vulnerable to an attack if they attended another year of school.

The next letter was written in a handwriting Harry had never seen before, and so he just assumed it belonged to another scared wizard begging for help he couldn't give.

_Harry,_

_My brother was in the ministry when the attack happened. Harry, I think he's de-… you know. You can do anything Harry, anything in the world. Please bring my brother back. Please. I trust you can do this. Please hurry._

_Colin Creevey_

Harry stared at the letter for five minutes, reading it over and over again, trying to figure out if the letter made any sense at all. How could he bring someone back from the dead? It was an absurd idea. And if he could, wouldn't he have brought back Sirius or Dumbledore... or his parents?

Harry searched through the "already looked at" pile of letters and noticed that some of the other letters had similar requests. Did these people think he had some kind of superpower? Wasn't fighting the dark lord enough for them, or does he have to bring back the dead, too?

Taking deep breaths, Harry calmed himself down before he got too worked up and accidentally set the house on fire. He picked up the next letter, fearing what he would have to do now.

_Harry,_

The Quibbler_ is doing a piece about the attack on the ministry. Would you like to be interviewed? Please send your answer back soon._

_Luna Lovegood_

Well that wasn't so unreasonable. He wasn't going to do it, but at least he wasn't expected to pull off a miracle. Neville had written to him next. Wondering how he happened to find all these letters at the same time, Harry removed the parchment from the envelope.

_Harry,_

_Voldemort is gaining strength every day, we have to do something. I think you should start the DA again. We all learned a lot that year and this is the time we need it the most. Please think about holding more meetings. I know that we can't do it in Hogwarts anymore, but we should meet outside of school, like the first meeting in the Hog's Head. And I kind of need some time away from my grandmother. She gets annoying._

_Please think about it,_

_Neville_

After a few more pleas from helpless witches and wizards, Harry picked up the final two letters. These two had arrived together and were from Dean and Seamus. Quickly glancing at the messages, Harry realized that they had said virtually the same thing Neville had, leaving out the part about Mrs. Longbottom.

Exhausted, Harry fell into his bed and allowed the normally uncomfortable mattress to engulf his body. Sleep came quickly and Harry was soon dreaming of the video feed the news had broadcast earlier. Flashes of the street filled with bodies entered Harry's mind and rapidly disappeared. Then a picture of the rubble surrounding the ministry came into focus. This image stayed in the forefront of Harry's dreams for quite some time, demanding to be noticed and taken seriously.

When this picture finally faded into black, the void was filled by memories of Dumbledore's funeral. Along with these horrible nightmares Harry was forced to relive the moment he had broken up with Ginny over and over again.

Head spinning and eyes hurting from overuse, Harry awoke from his dreams with little enthusiasm about leaving the Dursley's. The small hand on his watch pointed to the ten, meaning he only had two hours until Mr. Weasley would show up.

"Hopefully he won't arrive through the fireplace this time," Harry thought with a faint smile.

Once his possessions were all packed and stowed away in his trunk, Harry made his appearance at the breakfast table for his one piece of toast he was sure to receive. Even the dry, burnt toast couldn't dampen his spirits as he finally felt a glimmer of the excitement he should've have felt before.


	4. Freedom

Title: Chaos Confusion and Love

Disclaimer and Summary in first chapter.

There was a quick knock on the door a little past twelve. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia immediately went about checking their appearance out of habit. Every time there was a knock on the door or the doorbell rang, they would flatten their clothes, fix their hair, or tidy up the place. What they failed to remember was that a wizard had shown up at their door, and they didn't care what he thought about them.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Mr. Weasley called out from the door. He spoke loudly, attempting to get someone's attention. There was no answer as Aunt Petunia tied Dudley's shoe for him. "I'm here to pick up H-," But before he could finish, Uncle Vernon yanked the door open and pulled poor, little Mr. Weasley inside.

"Don't say that name in broad daylight where anyone can hear you," Uncle Vernon snapped, only controlling his anger by reminding himself of the last meeting they had.

Mr. Weasley shot a questioning look at Harry who had stayed behind to retrieve his belongings. Harry quickly shook his head meaning to tell him later. Mr. Weasley seemed to get the message and continued to offer his hand to Uncle Vernon. The scene that followed was quite hilarious to a casual observer.

Uncle Vernon eyed his hand as if it were a bomb that would be detonated by sudden movement. He glanced at his son and clearly recalled the pig's tail and the over-sized tongue. Uncle Vernon cautiously reached out and slowly shook Mr. Weasley's hand. Mr. Weasley on the other hand, simply looked confused as to why anyone would act so peculiar. Harry had a difficult time holding back his laughter and keeping silent.

When the awkward greeting ended, Mr. Weasley turned his attention over to Harry and noticed his trunk was packed and his possessions were all lying neatly on top.

"Ah, I see you are ready to leave," he observed. "Let me see, you have your broomstick," he muttered to himself, "Hedwig's cage, trunk, and wand. Good, everything seems to be here and accounted for. Shall we leave, then?"

"The sooner the better," Harry replied, lifting his trunk and walking towards the door. He turned to look at his last living relatives, and said in a rushed voice, "Bye then."

None of them returned the farewell and stared at the wizards with a scared look in their eyes. Mr. Weasley went to intervene and say something, but a look from Harry was enough to let him know nothing could be done.

Harry exited Number Four, Privet Drive for the last time, spirits soaring with the birds in the sky. He instantly felt a burden rise off of his shoulders and couldn't express the freedom he was experiencing. All thoughts of Voldemort or the horcruxes were temporarily forgotten.

Harry looked over at Mr. Weasley to thank him for getting him out of there, but noticed the man's demeanor had significantly changed in the last few minutes. He now tilted his head down slightly and lost any sign of his cheery smile. His shoulders now slumped and he loosely held his wand in his hand, barely attempting to hide it from the neighbor's prying eyes. Harry wondered what could possibly make him so miserable, but suddenly remembered that he just lost one of his sons. Ron informed Harry via owl that Percy had perished in the attack on the ministry. Harry guessed his assumption was right and the Weasley family must be overwhelmed with emotions for Percy that they hadn't felt in over a year. Harry immediately felt guilty for barging into their home and invading their time of mourning.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm so sorry to hear about Percy. If you want, I can stay with the Dursley's so that your family can have some alone time," Harry offered, fully aware this would do little to cheer the man up.

"No," Mr. Weaseley answered in a hoarse voice, much different from the one he had used in the Dursley's house. "Don't apologize, this wasn't your fault. Besides, Hermione is already staying, your being there won't interrupt anything."

"I'm sure Hermione will be willing to go home for awhile if your family would like to be together."

"No," he replied again, refusing to say anymore.

They two of them turn another corner down a road Harry had only been on once before. He vaguely began to wonder if Mr. Weasley planned to walk the whole way or would tell him they should apparate. Finally the man stopped and told Harry to grip his arm in the same unfamiliar voice.

"I don't need any help, I've apparated before," Harry informed him. "I can do it myself."

Mr. Weasley simply replied with a question. "Do you have your license?"

"Not yet, no. But I will soon."

"Until then you need to side-along apparate. Now take my arm." Harry complied. "Good, if you know what you are doing then this will be easy. Just hold on so you don't get in trouble with the ministry… nevermind, do it alone."

Harry could see that tears started to form just inside Mr. Weasley's eyes were threatening to break lose. To try and get Mr. Weasley to relax and feel that Harry was safe, and mostly to take his mind of the ministry, Harry took his outstretched arm to side-along apparate.

The recognizable effects of apparition were rapidly forcing themselves on Harry and beginning to cut off his Oxygen. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry regained his breath and opened his eyes to see the Burrow standing in front of him. He was not greeted with the normal warm and friendly feeling, but a dark and empty atmosphere.


	5. The Arrival

Title: Chaos Confusion and Love

Disclaimer and Summary in first chapter

Mr. Weasley swiftly moved past Harry towards the door. He knocked three quick times and stepped away. The door slowly opened with an ominous creak and the abnormally calm inside of the Burrow was revealed. Mrs. Weasley entered Harry's view, putting on an obviously fake smile and pretending that her mood was just as cheery as ever. Still, Harry could sense a dark cloud of sorrow hanging around the house, blinding its occupants like a heavy fog.

"Harry, it's great to see you," Mrs. Weasley greeted in a distant voice. "Did the Dursleys feed you? You look thin, eat something."

"Don't worry about it, I'm always thin," Harry replied, noticing that she would have to cook for him to eat. "Thanks, though."

"Harry," someone called from the stairs, Harry turned to see familiar, bright red hair, contrasting the mood of the place. Ron was standing there and waving with genuine enthusiasm. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Ron. How about you?"

"I could be better." Revising his statement, Ron gloomily finished, "A lot better."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Hermione came down the steps, saw Harry, and immediately launched herself onto him. She caught him in an unexpected hug, refusing to let go.

While in the embrace, she whispered "Harry, everything's going wrong. Voldemort is attacking everyone. He's attacked muggles and wizards in public places. I'm glad you're here though, things will get better."

"Oh no, not you too," Harry muttered to himself as he suddenly thought of the letters he had read the previous night.

"What?"

"Why do you think that everything will get better because I'm here? What's makes my presence assure certain security?" Harry asked, a little more angrily than he wished.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're here. Is something the matter?"

"No, forget it. Sorry I said anything."

A small, innocent voice pierced the following silence. "Hello Harry," it said, capturing the attention of the others.

"Hi Ginny," Harry replied, suppressing the surge of emotion he began to experience. "How have things been?"

"Horrible. At least they have been since you broke up with-"

"So, Mrs. Weasley, how has business for Fred and George been?"

"Very well, thank you," Fred announced from the stairs.

"Splendid, Mr. Potter. Your concern is flattering," George added.

Harry again turned to face the newest entries to the conversation. He began to feel a bit dizzy and wondered if he should turn around again or just continue to stare at the steps. He chose the former and set his eyes on the Weasley's clock, still in the exact same position it was the last time he had seen it.

"Have the Cannons been winning Ron?" Harry attempted to start a new topic.

"Quidditch has been canceled since the attack on Hogwarts," Ron solemnly answered.

"That's impossible."

"You'd think, wouldn't you? The players were complaining that they needed more protection after an entire team was killed in one night. Plus no one was attending the games out of fear."

"A lot has happened since I left the wizarding world," Harry observed.

"More than you know," Hermione added.

"Like what?"

"Since the ministry has collapsed, there's no enforcement on the streets. People are breaking the laws everywhere and Voldemort is recruiting by the hundreds. Everything is in total chaos. It's just so confusing."

"And the order has lost most of its confidence since Dumbledore died. Our support is lessening every day and our time is running out," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, is that it," Harry sarcastically replied.

"No. The order has to appoint a new leader, and we don't know who would be best for the job."

"Why are you telling me? I'm not even in it."

"Since you're almost of age the order would like to extend an invitation for you to join. What do you think?"

"I'm glad that a year has past, _now_ I'm ready to join the order. I don't think I would have been able to handle it a few months ago."

"You were too young."

"But now I'm reaching that age where I can fight. And all that time I thought I was already in the middle of war I was too young to understand. Those couple of months really helped me, I'm glad I waited."

"It wasn't my choice, it was Dumbledore's."

"And what if you were the one to make the decision? Would I still have been sheltered from things I was already experiencing because I was born in the wrong year or would I have been allowed to hear my own destiny?"

"You were too young," Mr. Weasley repeated, shocked by the accusations Harry was making.

"I think you're repeating yourself," Harry noted.

"Forget about the past and live in the present."

"Why? The present isn't so great. It would probably be better to just relive one moment in our life over and over again instead of facing reality."

"Nevertheless, you are now permitted to join the order if you so choose. Please bring your answer to Professor McGonagall as soon as possible."

"Fine," Harry finally answered, "I'll tell her when I decide."


	6. The Order

Disclaimer and Summary in earlier chapters.

Ch. 6

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry wasn't too happy about joining the Order since he knew they would only get in his way of finding the horcruxes, so he ignored the question and glanced at his surroundings. The office was exactly as when he had seen it last, right after the attack on Hogwarts. The occupants of the portraits each pretended to be sleeping or too busy to notice Harry.

"Mr. Potter, why are you here?" McGonagall repeated.

"Mr. Weasley told me that I was invited to join the order and you were awaiting my decision," Harry answered bitterly.

"That is true."

"Fine, I'll join."

"I'm glad to hear that. The bitterness in your voice is encouraging, I might add," she said sarcastically. "Our next meeting will be tonight. I have called an emergency meeting because of recent events."

"What recent events?" Harry hesitantly asked, unsure if he wanted to know.

"You will find out at the meeting. I expect you know where to find headquarters."

"I think I can find my own house."

"Eight o'clock, we will start without you if you arrive late."

"I'll be there," Harry said as he turned to leave. "Ron and Hermione are coming, too."

"I don't believe they are members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"I don't care if they are or aren't. They're allowed in any part of _my_ house anytime they want."

"Be there at eight," McGonagall said, trying to end the conversation.

"You've already said that."

"I am very busy today, so if you wouldn't mind, Mr. Potter," she said, implying he had overstayed his welcome.

"Wouldn't want to bother your important business, would I?" Harry coldly asked before exiting the room.

--------------

"Where have you been?" Ron asked as Harry fell through the fireplace.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. And yourself?"

"Seriously, Hermione and I have been looking for you all over. Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"In case Voldemort tortured you for the information," Harry answered.

"Don't even joke like that, Harry," Hermione said from behind. She had been sitting at the kitchen table and Harry hadn't even noticed her.

"I was at Hogwarts. McGonagall's office. She wanted my answer about the Order," Harry finally said.

"And…?"

"There's an emergency meeting tonight. Be there at eight."

"Are we allowed to go?" Ron asked with hope in his eyes.

"No."

"Then why did you say to be there at eight?" The hope had vanished in the blink of an eye.

"You're going anyway," Harry said before climbing the stairs to lie down and think about what had happened over the last few days.

--------------

At five after eight, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stumbled through the fireplace in headquarters. They immediately made their way to the meeting in the kitchen. Everyone was standing around waiting for them to arrive. As soon as they walked in, the order sat down around the table.

"I thought you said you weren't going to wait," Harry said to McGonagall who sat at the head of the table.

"I had a change of heart," she replied.

"You have a heart?" Harry asked, pretending to be surprised.

Hermione, however, had not found the joke funny. "_Harry_," she warned under her breath.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said through gritted teeth. When the he, Ron, and Hermione sat down, she addressed the entire order.

"First, I would like to welcome Harry Potter to the Order of the Phoenix," she began, looking as if she seriously regretted inviting him. A few of the people around the table politely clapped. "He has been kind enough to bring Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger with him.

"Now that the introductions are over with, we may proceed to more important matters. Moody, if you wouldn't mind starting us off," McGonagall said, talking to Mad-Eye Moody.

Moody rose from his chair quietly and spoke in his normal growl.

"At exactly two-thirty this afternoon, Voldemort attacked again. He and one hundred of his Death Eaters entered King's Cross Station and began firing the killing curse at random, murdering at least twenty-five muggles and injuring dozens more. The muggle policemen, the equivalent of aurors for those of you who don't know, are currently occupying the station, so we can't get anywhere near it. Although, we were able to search for about an hour before they showed up. They destroyed half of the station, including platform nine and three quarters. The muggles who saw the Death Eaters have had their memories erased, but the police are beginning to figure out that no ordinary muggle weapon could cause such damage. The problem we face is keeping our world a secret while Voldemort terrorizes every muggle neighborhood he comes across. The ministry is still a mess and unable to care for itself let alone the entire wizarding world. How should we react?"  
"I think we should first pick our new leader," Tonks suggested from down the table.

"I agree with you, Tonks," McGonagall said, "Do you have someone in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do, Professor. He has experienced Voldemort's attacks firsthand and has shown that he would fight for the Order even when there is little hope," Tonks replied.

Harry wondered who she could possibly be talking about with such great praise, and judging by the looks that Ron and Hermione gave each other, they were too.

"Who do you have in mind?" McGonagall asked in a curious and impatient tone.

"Harry Potter," Tonks said, winking at Harry.

Everybody in the room turned to stare at Harry in unison. McGonagall looked outraged that a teenager would be suggested as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, a position she believed only Dumbledore should hold. Remus looked shocked, but a little proud that Harry was deemed capable of the job. Moody was looking Harry up and down, seemingly judging if he could handle the pressure. He grunted his consent after a few seconds. The twins had equal looks of awe on their face. Harry himself looked completely surprised and was speechless.

McGonagall was the first to say anything, "Absolutely not. Harry isn't even of age yet. He doesn't know any of the information that the Order does nor does he possess the magical strength to fight in a battle with Death Eaters. Thank you for the suggestion, Tonks, but we should explore other options."

Harry didn't really want the job, knowing that it would only take time from finding the horcruxes, but he was angry at McGonagall for dismissing him because of his age. Everyone was always doing that to him and it was beginning to get annoying. Although, before he could say anything, Ron spoke from his left.

"I think it's a great idea. Harry has fought You-Know-Who loads of times and has lived every time. He also has experience as a leader from the D.A."

"And we're supposed to take advice from someone who can't even say Voldemort's name?" McGonagall coldly asked, appearing to think that finished the conversation.

The twins, however, did not. "We agree with Ron. When Harry led the D.A., we learned lots of useful spells," George said.

"And we know he's not selfish since he gave us his … I mean he helped fund our shop," Fred pointed out.

"Fine. We will have a vote. Anyone who wants Potter to take the position of leader of the _Order of the Phoenix_," she said, implying that isn't just some stupid club in school, "should raise their hands now."

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks immediately put their hands in the air. Moody and a few other wizards Harry didn't recognize slowly raised theirs as well. Only McGonagall and a few witches did not.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said with malice, "You have been chosen as the new leader. Please take control of the meeting."

Harry stood and tried to shake off the shock that had settled inside him. "Thank you everyone. I don't know what else to say. I guess we should get back to the meeting," Harry said, the adrenalin he felt during the D.A. rushing back to him. "Now about the attack on King's Cross Station..."


End file.
